


Chasing Cars

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Because sometimes all you need is for someone to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

Blaine still has apprehensions about the firescape being Kurt's “quiet place”, but if it makes his husband happy in dark times, then it works for him too.

He passes on karaoke with his classmates after he gets a text from Santana-  _ I don't know what's going on but Lady Hummel just took a blanket and iPod onto the firescape and won’t come out _ \- and climbs onto the platform the second he gets back to the apartment.

“Are you okay?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Kurt replies, he keeps his eyes straight ahead but slumps against Blaine when he wrap an arm around him.

“What happened today?”

“I don't  _ know _ ,” Kurt stresses. “I was at clocking out of the diner and we were going to get drinks and then...it just  _ hit me _ .”

Blaine nods, understanding. Kurt had told him months ago that, despite the flood of new friends and the never ending love Blaine supplies, occasionally this weight of loneliness and helplessness will hit him out of nowhere and stay for days, (and in one bad spell) weeks on end.

_ “It feels like a single cloud raining only on you?” Blaine asked, drawing from his own experience. _

_ “It's an entire goddamn sky,” Kurt replied. _

Kurt has objected to medication for now, wanting to try to control it on his own with the help of bimonthly therapy they can barely afford.

“We could talk about it? If you want,” he suggests. 

“No.” Kurt says without hesitation.

“Alright,” Blaine says, reaching over to take Kurt's right earbud and place it in his own ear. The music is slow, sad and soft. “What are we doing?”

“Making up backstories for the people in taxi cabs,” Kurt says, stretching his neck to get a better view of the street down below.

Blaine knows this is a subconscious coping mechanism, just like how Kurt  _ has _ to take the third taxi that passes them when they go somewhere, without hesitation. 

“Where are they going?”  Blaine asks, cuddling closer to Kurt under the blanket, feeling his steady heartbeat. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt confesses. “Somewhere nice, I suppose.”

“I love you,” Blaine reassures him. 

Kurt only pulls him tighter. “Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we're halfway through :( Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
